Demons of Death, War and Torture
by vampiregirl31
Summary: what would happen if Rosalie, Alice and Edward cheated on Emmet, Jasper and Bella? What would their broken hearts do? Will there be Love or will there be Death?
1. The truth comes out

Disclaimer: as much as I want to, I do not own Twilight. :(

Bella's point of view,

I stopped my truck outside of the Cullen's house and walked inside; I said hi to Emmet and Jasper and continued walking up the stairs to Edward's room. There was loud music coming out of his room and I pushed open the door, I stopped with my hand on the door. Edward, Rosalie and Alice were all naked on his bed, I gasped and started crying that made Jasper and Emmet Ran up the stairs and stood with me at the door. "WHAT ARE YOU 3 DOING?!" Emmet and Jasper yelled and the three turned to us with shocked faces, they tried to walk towards us but the Boys walked back and pulled me with them. "Let's get out of here." Jasper spat and Emmet picked me up and we dashed down the stairs of the house and jasper lay me down in the back seat with my head in his lap and he was stroking my hair. My head went nuts and all I saw was black.

Review Please! _**( adopted from **__**Supernatural angel 1**__**)**_


	2. The Change

Jasper's point of view,

I could not believe that Alice could do this to me, Rosalie to Emmett and most of all I could not believe Edward would do this to Bella after she risked her life in Italy for him. I was growling with anger and Emmett looked at me, "Where should we go bro?" he asked and I closed my eyes, "Italy, we could go join the Volturi." I suggested and Emmett looked down at Bella, "Poor girl, maybe we should change her first." He said and I nodded, "Go to our house in Italy and then we will go to the Volturi." I said and Bella rolled over in my lap, her face was just inches from the crotch of my jeans. I sucked in a breath and looked at Emmett with wild eyes, he looked at Bella with love-filled smile on his face and we grinned. "We're Bella's mates." We said together and laughed, that caused Bella to Stir and put her face in my crouch and I stopped laughing and looked down at her. Emmett was shaking with laughter, we shared and grin a high fived. Bella puffed out her breath and I winched as my sick twitched, her eyes fluttered open and she rolled to look up at me with a smile and winked. She sat up in my lap and pulled my head closer to hers, our lips met and I pushed her softly back onto the car and climbed on top of her. We made out the whole day, Emmett stopped the car and I got off Bella to trade spaces with him. He climbed on top of Bella and they made out the next day, when the sun was going down, Emmett climbed into the front with Bella falling asleep in his lap. "I love you Jasper, Emmett." She said with a tired smile and dropped her head against his shoulder, "We love you too Bells." We said at the same time and Bella giggled and fell asleep. Finally on the third day we reached Italy, (Do not know how long it would really take but they drove fast.) and pulled up the dirt road of our house and Bella looked around from her spot in Emmett's lap. "Nice." Bella whistled as we pulled into the garage and got out of the car, Bella walked in the middle and we walked either side of her with our arms around her and her arms around our waists. We walked into the master bedroom and sat on the bed, "Bella do you want to change and go to the Volturi?" Emmett asked while she kissed me, she pulled back and nodded. I laid her back on the bed and we both leaned over her, she closed her eyes and we suck our fangs into her soft neck. We both sucked her blood and she moaned, that pulled us out of our trance and we pulled back and bit her wrists and ankles. We sat back on the bed and waited for her to finish turning, she twitched and moaned in pain for the last time and opened her eyes. Instead of them being the red they should have been, they were stunning purple with silver in them. She gasped at us, "What?" Emmett asked and I looked at his in shock, we both gaped at each other. Emmett had soft brown hair with streaks of blonde in it and his eyes were the same purple but had green running through it. We all ran to the bathroom and looked at each other in the mirror, my hair had also changed, it was still blonde but it had black strips running through it. My eyes were also purple but had blue running through it, Bella was the prettiest thing I had ever seen. She had a killer body, her hair was down to her knees, and it was silver with blonde, black and red strips weaving through her hair. "We look good." We all said at the same time and laughed, we walked out of the Bathroom and walked outside. "Veg or Human?" Emmett asked and we all nodded at the same time. "Human." We said and took off to find three worthless people to eat.

Please Review! PLEASE! PLEASE!


	3. The take over

Still Jasper's point of view,

After we ate we ran back to the house and walked into the lounge room, we figured out that we all had powers and mine were stronger. Emmet could make people feel pain worse than death (sort of like Janes but like 100 times worse), I could make a person do whatever I wanted. And Bella could do anything, we sat on the couch and talked about our kills. She giggled and we stood up, Bella blinked and our cloths changed. She was wearing a long blood red dress and a long black cape over that, it had a hood that covered her face and she grinned. Emmet was wearing a black shirt, black jeans, black sneakers, and had a cape matching Bella's, I was wearing the exact same as Emmet. We all held hands and Bella teleported us to the Volturi castle; we walked down the corridor and came to a big set of doors, Bella pulled us to a stop. "Wait." She said and we all kept in our groan of pain as a new pain pierced our backs, big sleek wings came out of all our backs. Bella grinned and we turned back to the big wooden door, she flicked her wrist and the doors flew back and smashed against the wall on the other side. All heads snapped to us, everyone was too shocked to move. We strode forward with Bella in front of us and our wings outstretched, "Hello Aro, nice to see you again." Bella purred and we all grinned evilly.

5 more Reviews before I post the next chapter! So REVIEW!


	4. The parents

Aro point of view,

We were all in the throne room when the doors flew open and smashed the wall behind it, we snapped our heads to look at the three people standing at the door. We stood in shock, the boys were dressed in black clothes and had long black capes that covered their faces, the girl had a long blood red dress and the same cape as the boys. But the most surprising thing about them is that they had big black wings coming out of their backs, "Hello Aro, Nice to see you again." The girl purred as they walked into the room, they all grinned evilly and we all flinched back, even Jane. "Do we know you?" Caius asked and the girl grinned, "You met me a couple of months ago Caius, I was a human with the vampire scum Edward Cullen." She said as they walked closer to the thrones that we were sitting in. "Bella Swan." Marcus asked and we turned to him, he was no longer slouched in his throne, he was sitting up straight and his eyes twinkled with life again. "Hello Marcus." Bella giggled, "This is my mate Jasper and my other mate Emmet." She said indicating the boys that stood just behind her on either sides, jasper was on the left and Emmet was on the right. "I am called Bella, but I am also called the Demon of Death. Jasper is called the Demon of War and Emmet is called the Demon of Torture." She said and they pulled off their hoods, their eyes were captivating. Striking purple, Bella had silver in hers, jasper had Blue in his and Emmet had green in his . Their hair was also interesting, Jasper had blonde hair with black streaks, Emmet had brown with blonde streaks, Bella had long (to the back of her knees) silver hair, she had black, blonde and red streaks in her hair. They were absolutely stunning, they bowed to us and stood up straight to face us. "Aro, we would like to join your guard." Bella said and Jasper and Emmet nodded in agreement. "We would love to have you but not in the guard, but in the royal family." Bella smiled and skipped up to Marcus and sat in his lap and kept her wings out of the way of him with a giggle, Jasper went to Caius and stood beside his throne. Emmet walked up to me and also stood beside my throne. "Daddy, can we feed?" Bella asked Marcus with a pout and he laughed, he nodded and Heidi raced out of the room to get a feast. "What are your powers?" Caius asked, "I can control anybody, Emmet can make people feel pain so bad that is like your being killed slowly and Bella can do anything." Jasper said and grinned at his new father, Bella jumped out of Marcus's lap and skipped out in front of us, "Can I try something?" She asked and we all nodded, she closed her eyes and held her hands out in front of her body, "Come back to us!" she cried and clapped her hands together making a bright light come from in front of her, she flew back and hit the wall, Marcus ran to her and helped her stand. We all watched as the light died and a figure stood there. "Hi Mommy." Bella said and skipped into their arms, "Didyme?" Marcus whispered and stepped closer to his late dead wife.

Thanks for the reviews! PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. 38 years later

38 years later

Marcus's point of view,

It has been 38 years since I got my mate back and we got a beautiful, loving, deadly daughter that was a demon with two mates that were the sons of my brothers. Carlisle and Esme had joined us a little after my daughter had come and we accepted them into the family, After Bella told us that they didn't know that the others were cheating. Life was perfect, Aro wanted to have a ball in a couple of days and today was the day. I wrapped my arms around Didyme's waist and she giggled, I remember the first time my little girl had killed a vampire. It was so funny, she was skipping around in the venom and ashes like a little girl in a candy shop. I chuckled at the memory, there was a knock at our door and it opened to revile Bella standing there in a long black dress and a blood red cape with the hood down. "Ready Daddy? Mommy?" she asked and skipped up to us, we nodded and walked out of the door. Aro was talking to most of the vampire's in the world in his normal cherry voice, "I think most of you are wondering why we are having this ball today, it is to celebrate the return of a special vampire and the greeting of 3 new ones. Please welcome back Didyme Volturi!" he said and we stepped into the room with gasps of disbelief, we walked up to my throne and I sat and Didyme stood next to me. "I would also like to introduce some new editions to the royal family, Jasper Volturi, son of Caius and Demon of War." He called and Jasper burst into the room with his black wings outstretched, he walked up to Caius and stood next to his mother. "Emmet Volturi, my son and the Demon of Torture." Emmet came into the room with his wings also outstretched, he came and stood next to his mother and I smiled. "Last but not least, Bella Volturi. Daughter of Marcus and most powerful vampire alive. Demon of Death." He said and the big wooden doors smashed open and Bella glided into the room, the people around her gasped at her beauty. She floated up to my throne without touching the floor, she settled in my lap and people burst into applause. "Let the ball begin." Aro said and music started playing, Bella giggled. "That was a wonderful entrance." Jasper said and she giggled as she got off my la[ and wrapped her arms around Emmet's waist and leaned her head on jasper's shoulder. "BELLA!" a voice yelled out and Bella growled.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	6. here comes trouble

Still Marcus's point of view,

"What?" Bella hissed and another voice laughed, Bella stepped away from the boys arms and staggered back as something collided with her. She pushed on the vampire women in her lap and she flew back and hit another women and Edward, "Love don't push Alice around like that." Edward scolded her, Bella grinned evilly. "Why, because she might not be good enough for you?" she asked in a cold voice and circled them with her wings lightly beating. "Do not speak of her like that." A higher woman's voice said and Edward nodded at her, "Why? You don't control me or my mates." Bella said and grinned evilly, the room had gotten silent as everybody was watching them. "Bella! Do I need to remind you that I do control you?" Edward said, Bella growled and bared movie like vampire fangs at him. "Emmet, jasper, did they just say what I think they just said?" Bella hissed, "I think they did evil darling." Jasper said as they came and stood just behind her, Bella growled at Edward. "Stop that angel." He scolded and the demons hissed the pain of his words, "Don't associate me or my mates with those creatures." Bella growled and stalked forward, "Emmet! Why are you wearing black! I told you not to wear Black!" the blonde one said and stepped towards Emmet, "I can wear whatever I want Rosalie." He sneered, so the blonde girl was Rosalie and the pixie like one was Alice. "I said the same thing to you Jasper!" Alice wined and Jasper growled, "Fuck off Alice." Bella said coolly, "NO! Jasper is my mate." Alice said with a grin and Bella froze. "Emmet is my mate Bella." Rosalie said with a smug grin and got up in Bella's face, Emmet and Jasper had backed away from Bella because they could sense that she was on white rage. The guards backed up against the wall and the guests followed their example, the demons had gone back to their fathers throne and were grinning. "Bella! You are my mate and you will do what I tell you to do." Edward said and slapped Bella, the loud crack sounded around the room and Bella's head didn't move but only twitched a little, Edward was grinning and the two women he was standing with were giggling. "Your fucked no." Caius said and the royal family chuckled/giggled softly, Bella slowly opened her mouth and Aro Called out: "Block you ears." I quickly covered my ear as did everybody else except the people facing Bella and her wrath. Bella let out a mind numbing shriek like a bird and the three vampire's fell to their knees, Bella flicked her wrist and a long sharp sword came out of thin air, Rosalie snorted and Bella shrieked again leaning closer to them. She twirled the sword in her hand and grinned at them, "I would like you to meet my pet, Black Mist!" she called out and thumping came from the other side of the castle, "You might want to get out of the way." She giggled to the people standing in front of the big doors, they moved out of the way just as black mist burst into the room.

Sorry for the cliffy. PLEASE REVIEW!


	7. the pets

Aro's point of view,

Black mist was a blood red dragon that could breathe Black Mist that could burn the flesh off vampires but leave the bones still there, she only listened to Bella and her mates. We call her B-M for short, B-M roared and stalked closer to Bella, "Good B-M.!" She cooed and Black rubbed her side with her nose, Alice laughed. "Oh, the big bird is so scary." She said and our family sighed, "dumb ass." I thought as I shook my head, "Black Mist is not a bird but she is one of the last dragons to walk the earth." Bella purred and Black Mist growled at Alice, "Dragons don't exist, their fantasy." Rosalie said with a cocky smile, Bella laughed and slapped Rosalie across the face. "Says the Vampire." She said and we all burst out laughing, "Oh it's a dragon! What's it going to do to us?" Edward said sarcastically, Bella grinned. "Want to come here and find out?" she said innocently, Edward rolled his eyes and stood up like the fucking dumbass he is. Bella skipped into the middle of the room with Black Mist, she curled her fingers at Edward and he stepped closer. "Black mist, shendavic poolo. (Burn him)." she whispered and Black Mist opened her mouth and breathed out her Black fire on Edward, he screamed in pain and fell to his knees. The black mist faded away and some of the Women turned away in terror, the black mist had burned a hole in his chest and you could see his bones. Beside me Esme and Carlisle quietly chuckled at their ex son getting hurt for his stupid actions. "Holente Black Mist (good)." Bella cooed and rubbed the head of her pet dragon, Black purred and rubbed up against Bella. "Hon ferlt hertj Red Needle (Go play with)" Bella said and Black Mist walked out of the room, Bella walked up to Edward. "It should heal in a few hours, most likely." She said and reached into Edwards chest and pulled out a ribs and he screamed in pain. A high girly scream, "Stop being a pussy." Bella said and walked up to us while twirling the rib in her hands, "For Red Needle, you know how he likes Vampire ribs." Bella said and gave the rib to Emmet, Black Mist was Bella's pet, Red Needle was Emmet's pet Pegasus and Deadly Gold was Jasper's pet griffin. Bella had another pet, it was Silver Torture. He is a little silver creature that can burn you alive with his eyes, but he also listened to Esme and Carlisle.

PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Bella revenge

**Emmett Pov **

Watching Bella attacking Dick-ward was the hottest thing ever it made me hard as a rock , all I wanted to do is Take her and Jasper back to are Chamber and fuck her till she can't walk and I can tell Jazz man wants to fuck her to.

"Jasper do you want a turn with him Love"Bella asked

" I would love to Bella"Jasper Said  
"What about you Emmett do you want to help Jasper beat Eddie boy her in the ground" Bella asked

"i sure do Izzy" I said walking over with Jasper this is going to be fun .

Sorry for a short chapter Been looking for a job and life and writers Block get In the way lol . The Next Chapter going to be longer :)


	9. The Death of Edward

Demons of death, war and torture

Chapter 11

Edwards death

Carlisle Pov

Watching Bella beat Edward like that made me think I should have been more strict with him and the others , he used Bella like Rosalie and Alice did to Emmett and Jasper , this all could have been prevented from happening . I watched as Edward get dragged off to the Firer pit to be burned alive . I could try and save him but no he made his bed now he lie in it .

**Hello my readers . I sorry I been away **, **I started working lol trying to make time to write and do everything I need to do . I promise to make the next chapter longer . When I get settled in at work . Vmpgirl.**


	10. The Kings and queen

Demons of death, war and torture

Chapter10

The Kings an Queen

Bella Pov

Are parents are stepping down and letting us rule the Vampire world , my mate and I are happy that Edward Dead Rosalie and Alice are slave to us life is getting better. " Bella my queen it time" Jasper said coming up to me I can see Emmett in the Glass . "I'm coming my kings" I said getting up from the make up table starting out my black and purple dress .

**Sorry im been away guys lol th last Chapter was 9 my cuz put 11 sorry About that , I going to try nd up ate some time next week . Thank you for reading plz check out the poll on my profile and plz vote thank you Vampgirl**


	11. The queen is with child

**Demons of war , death and torture**

**Chapter 11. The queen come with child .**

**Bella Pov.**

**For a while now I been not feeling good, and I can't understand why , I am feeling like this , after court I will talk with Carli****s****l . I look up in the Mirror ****I see my kings Worried a bout me , as I finsh getting ready in a black gown with 6inch heals , I walk to the thron room wit my kings it time we came out of the shadows and into the light , **

**4 hours later **

**Walking to carlisl room to have him look at me I know something is wrong with me .**


	12. An

A/N

Hey to all my readers I am soooo sorry I ben away my old labtop finally gave out , I tride to get it fixed but no luck , I am back ill be writing agien


	13. Queen with Child

Demons of death and war and torture

Chapter 13 The baby's in the Queen

Bella POV

As I walked in to carlisle and Esme room . " Carlisle I need to talk with you" I asked as I sat in one on the chairs in the room . " sure Bella you can ask me any thing you need to my Queen what is it that you need" he asked me sitting in the other chair in the room . " lately I been feeling really sick lately and I know I should tell my mates but I don't want them freaking out if it nothing to bad you know so that is why I came to you Can you please check to make sure nothing is wrong with me please" I asked him . " yes My Queen I will run some test on you And see what is work" He said

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ few Hours Later ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"well my Queen it look like you are with Child twins to be prosiest Congrats to you and the Kings " he said leaving me alone .. I go out to find my Kinds I see my 2 mates Emmett and Jasper . I walk up to them . " hello My Kings I Have something to tell you . I talked to carlisle and it look like you to are going to be fathers ….. There jaws open and the most happiest joyful yells came out .

~ hey Guys Vampiregirl here sorry it late I am going to try and post more so thank you for reading :)


	14. Please read

**HEY MY Readers I am stopping writing for right now I am working on all my story's but I Just started working again and Life is in the way right now , I will , try and Get Chapters up some time this week or next week when I know what going on , so please I will be back writing when I can ^.^ Vamp girl ^.^ **


End file.
